Magical flying love
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: When Spike decides to take Twilight out for the day, they end up having the time of their lives and make an unexpected discovery. TwiSpike (I do not own MLP FIM.)


It was a beautiful and sunny day in Equestria where all sorts of creatures are in harmony and friendship. And in the castle of Friendship, the resident of Princess Twilight Sparkle and her number one assistant, a dragon who has recently sprouted wings named Spike. There was also a unicorn mare named Starlight Glimmer, who was currently out of Ponyville for a few days as she is visiting her family with her friend from childhood, Sunburst. On that same day, Spike a full day planned on spending with his caretaker who he had known all his life.

"Well, that's all the plans done, now all I have to do is convince Twilight to come." Spike said with a hopeful chance of convincing her.

So then, Spike wandered down one of the castle's halls to Twilight's room where she was reading a book (as usual.)

"Hey, Twilight." Said Spike in a greeting tone.

"Spike, what is it? I'm busy reading this book about the histories of bugs and plants so this better be important." Replied Twilight in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I know and you know you're always doing work and barely take breaks, so I have planned us a nice and full day out, just the two of us." Spike answered with a smile on his purple and scaly face.

Twilight put down the book, looked at Spike and smiled.

"Aw, Spike." Said Twilight. "That's so sweet of you."

This reply caused Spike to blush a deep scarlet red color.

"Well, it was nothing, Twi. I just thought i'd do something nice for the both of us to do." He replied.

"What plans do you have for us?" She asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to find out." He answered.

"Well, weren't you busy? I bet you worked really hard to plan this." Twilight said, planting a kiss on his forehead.

This made Spike blush even more and started to chuckle.

"Well I..." Spike said chuckling "I was a bit busy, not trying to brag or anything."

"Well, should we get ready, my number one assistant?" She said smiling.

"Oh yeah, we should." Spike replied still blushing.

While both were in separate area's getting ready, Twilight started to think to herself.

"Did he really plan a fully day out together just for me and him? That was really sweet of him." She thought to herself while still blushing.

A few minutes later, both met up at the castle's door.

"Ah, your ready. A must I say how lovely and beautiful you look?" Spike said as he kissed her hoof in the style of a suave kiss.

Twilight giggled.

"Oh you. Might I say how handsome you look? You look like a true gentleman." She replied as she pecked his cheek.

"Well, shall we go, m'lady?" He said putting his arm slightly below his armpit in the style of an escort.

"We shall, m'gentleman." She replied wrapping her wing around his arm and started to walk out the door with him.

(Day out part 1; fancy restaurant.)

"NO WAY, SPIKE! You actually got a reservation here?!" Twilight shouted excitedly.

"Yep, I did. It wasn't easy, but I got a reservation just for us."

"Come here, you!" Twilight said as she grabbed him in a huge hug. If she could hug him any harder, Spike's eyes probably would have popped out of their sockets. Then the next thing Spike knew, Twilight was assaulting his face with kisses.

A few minutes later in the restaurant and after they ordered...

"Spike, I can't say how grateful I am right now. You didn't have to do this for me." Twilight said smiling.

"Well, I did anyway. I mean come on, I've known you my whole life. I felt like I needed to do this." Spike replied with purple kiss marks on his face.

"How did you even get a reservation here? This place is very hard to get s reservation here." Twilight pointed out.

"Well, it's a long story, Twilight." Spike answered.

Later they finished their orders, had dessert (because who wouldn't?), payed the bill and went to Spike next plan.

(Day out part 2; cinema.)

"Oh, Spike. How did you know I've wanted to see this film for a long time?" Twilight asked happily/

"Well, you did show how excited you were when you first heard of it." Spike answered.

So they went in, got their tickets, snacks and drinks and went into the showing room.

"Thank you so much for this, Spike. It means a lot to me." Twilight said looking at him showing a sign of greatfulness.

"No problem, Twilight. If your happy, then i'm happy." Spike said smiling.

Twilight started to blush at what he just said.

"Did he really mean that?" She thought to herself.

Then 3 minutes later, the film started. It was 1 hour and 45 minutes long. But it was enjoyable for both of them. After the movie ended...

"Wow, that was really good." Spike said.

"I know, all that waiting I've been through was worth it." Twilight said as she hugged Spike again but more gently than last time.

(Day out final part; Fireworks show.)

Spike and Twilight sat on top of the hilltop.

"Should we sit here, Twilight. It does give us a nice view." Spike asked.

"Sure." Twilight said as she sat next to him.

As the fireworks went off, Spike got view of Twilight's mane blowing through the wind. He saw how beautiful she look through it.

"Wow, she looks so beautiful when her mane blows through the wind." He thought to himself.

"Wow, he did all these things for me, What is this feeling in my stomach. Wow, I think I've fallen in love with him!" Twilight thought to herself.

"Twilight, I don't Rarity is ever going to understand how I feel for her, she just uses me for free labor. But you actually understand me and you've been with me ever since you hatched me from my egg, ever since that we were very close to one another even through the toughest of times. And I would like to thank you for everything you've ever done for me." Spike said smiling and making full eye contact with her.

Twilight shed a single tear after what Spike just said.

"Spike, ever since I hatched you from your egg, I found someone else to be very close to. And ever since we moved to Ponyville, you've been doing so many nice things for me and the others. You were there for us always, and I haven't figured this out until now, we haven't been returning the treatment. So that is going to change. And if anyone should be thanking someone, I should be thanking you." Twilight said and she leaned over and pecked his nose.

Just then, Twilight couldn't hold it anymore and let it all out.

"Spike, there's something I need to tell you. I love you, not as in a friend but even more. You've always been there for me, you've done nice things for me, you helped me, you always understood me, you listened to my problems and have been a big help to me and the others in general. And I don't care if I hatched you from your egg or that your a dragon and i'm a pony. I love with all my heart! And if you don't return my feelings then I'll understand." Twilight said as she let out her confession.

Spike then cleared his chest and began to speak.

"Twilight, to tell the truth, I feel the same way. Rarity never appreciated me for all i've done for her, but your the opposite. You've cared for me, you took care of me and you've always been there for me. I love you too, Twilight Sparkle!" Spike finished, glad he got all that off his chest.

Twilight started to shed even more tears as she and Spike took each others hands/hoofs and both flew into the sky and started to spin anti-clockwise while still holding each other.

"Spike, I'm so happy. Please never leave me." Twilight said tearfully as she gazed into his eyes.

"Only if you never leave me. And i'm very happy too. Our hearts will always be in sync." Replied Twilight.

Then Spike and Twilight shared a passionate kiss as the fireworks still went off the the stars were floating around them (don't worry, they were away from the fireworks.)

When Twilight and Spike returned to the ground, they noticed Rarity saw everything that happened.

"Spikey-Wikey..." She said tearfully.

"Sorry, Rarity." Spike said as as he stroked Twilight's mane. "You've had your chance."

Then, when the fireworks show was over, Spike and Twilight returned to the castle.

"Oh my gosh, Spike!" Twilight said tearfully. "I've had the most wonderful time tonight."

"Me too. Mainly because I was with you." Spike replied romantically.

"Aw, Spike." Twilight said making a kawaii face while blushing and started kissing him again.

After they broke the kiss, they went to the bedroom.

"Say Spike, would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" Twilight asked.

"Of course, I would love to." Spike said.

Then they both cuddled up in bed together.

"Good night, Twiley." Spike said pecking her cheek.

"Good night, Spikey-Wikey." Twilight replied pecking his forehead.

Then they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

The end.


End file.
